warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Whisper~ For Approval Whisper is a gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes. Comments? RainheadICEFERN50 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! I like the little collar design! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! RainheadICEFERN50 19:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but can you blur where the gray meets the white? --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Also, lighten the pad pink. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon OK Sorry i've been gone things have happened and i'm trying my best to stay. ★Icey★ 22:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Decline? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I like it! I'll do it if I have to, but keep it. [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 15:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Omigod, at my school, everybody's saying that quote... lol. You want to blur and smudge it? nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) MOTHER. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Silverstripes~ For Approval I know I haven't exactly joined yet, but I have left a message on the disscusion page asking, so I'm putting this up right now. This is Silverstripes, deputy of PoolClan, in the Fanfic PoolClan. She is the main charecter. this is my first charart, ever, so it may not be purrrfect.(LOL)SilverstripesA black and Silver hero I thumbed the image. Anyways, this is good for your first one. Try blurring the tabby markings a little bit. --Phillies Phan Red and White 20:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Blur the tabby markings. Also, colour in the left hind paw properly. But great job with the highlights... I never got them on my first try! You're going to be great at chararts! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 07:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you are. Sabrina Doberman Fever 00:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The changes aren't showing yet, but I blurred the stripes so much it hurts my eyes:).Silverstripes19:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe if they aren't looking different after blurring, use a little smudging carefully. And again, colour that left hind paw. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 00:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You might want to start with a thinner line for separating the paw and leg line, with a hard tip, and then blur and smudge it. nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Silverstripes.Deputy.SS. please, and every time you change something, click on the picture, click on the little magnifying class in the corner, and press "Upload New Version of File". nightfern 11:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? mapleleaf 16:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Cross-scar - for approval How does he look? He's going to appear in The Steps of a Warrior very soon (And no, I'm not telling)... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shadows more on the hind legs, and darken the scar. May be even add patches of lighter scar t make it look like a serious injury? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm, that's a large scar, isn't it? Or is it like a burn? I think it looks a bit strange on the ear... its like its discolored, not a scar. Maybe re-color his orange head and a add a thin scar that doesn't cover his whole head and if you want to wound to look fresh, make it a bit more red. nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Cross-scar obviously indicates the cross shaped scar, but not the ears. You could pretty much do the scar anywhere. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 21:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''It is a scar, so after reading what you've all said, I'm going to give you a little background on the character. He is involved in a border fight as and apprentice, Blazepaw. A cat claws down his face giving him the scar, and his name. This is after he become a warrior. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. So he went through the name-changing ceremony, I presume. Thanks for telling us. Now it looks like a scar. Maybe you should add a little scar somewhere insignificant, like on a hind leg, just as an extra battle scar so we know this isn't a burn. Most warriors have little scars. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Yup, and he chose his name. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a bit cruel, lol. The color of the scar is bugging me... it's a bit too purple, I think. Can you add more red in it? It's a scar, not a human's bruise. nightfern 11:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Cross-scar.Warrior.LC. please and every time you change something, click on the picture, click on the little magnifying class in the corner, and press "Upload New Version of File". nightfern 11:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 13:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Nice scars XD. I reckon this is good- but Nighty can elaborate and all that. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) im not sure how defined the stripes are actully suppose to be, but if they are suppose to be visibly a tabby, i suggest define the stripes. This is awesome! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon They are only meant to be faint. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. nightfern 16:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Holly, what do you think? nightfern 18:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) HOLLY. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Splashfur~ For Approval I haven't signed up yet, but can someone add me in? Splashfur starts out as a kit in A death of shadowclan, but since there was a kit named Splashkit that was also tortiseshell, i thought I had better make him a warrior charart. Also, can someone help me? I can't get rid of the white line around the lineart.Ivystorm Are you using the full sized line art? Did you click on the warrior image to open it then save it, or did you just save the image that was there? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes.. that appears to be the wrong size. I added the right alignment. Also, erase the words. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 07:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You need to start over by clicking on the P:I photo and ''then downloading it. When you do that, then I can help... for now, I can't see the tortie very close. nightfern 13:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Have the blanks been edited so there's no white around the edges? If so, use the new blanks. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 09:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to have to decline this. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Coldstar (Leader) ~ For Approval I have no idea how to get this bigger- let me be blunt with you. Anyway, he's a white tom with pale purplish-blue, almost blind-looking eyes. He is a very minor character in Broken Tides, but will be very involved in my next series. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 10:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Gr. How did you download the picture? Did you click it on the P:I page and then download it? mapleleaf 15:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, on the editor I clicked 'Picture' to add it, then selected it on my computer and uploaded it. The new editor seems to be down for a while so I'll try adding it again and see what happens. Edit: Nope, nothing happened. You'll all just have to click and view the full-sized image. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 23:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Cloudy your thoughts? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cloverstar (Leader) ~ For Approval Comments? It's my first image. Cloverstar is a Bramble coloured tom with bright green eyes and a black tipped tail. (CloverxBlonde) This is your first image?! He's amazing. Use the blur and smudge tool to blur and smudge where the dark on the tail connects to the light brown. mapleleaf 11:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep, okay, I think I got what you meant and I did that. CloverxBlonde The lineart on the tail got blurred. You may want to fix that. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, done. I used the sharpen tool.CloverxBlondeWARRIORS4EVER Hm. Put the smudge tool on the tiniest, and smudge. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) There, I kinda sorted out the tail. CloverBlondestar CBA? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Brightcloud (Warrior) ~ For Approval Isn't she so cute? xD Comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Awww, I love her!!! Can you blur or smudge a bit more? mapleleaf 11:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll do it in a bit. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. How does it look now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Duh. I just had a moment. This looks good, Rainey. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 21:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) So......anything else? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the tail. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) CBA? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Gooseflight ~ For Approval Heya peeps! I'm new here, and this is my first charart. He's Gooseflight, RainClan's medicine cat. I'm having problems with my sig. Help! 04:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No way. He's amazing! Just blur and smudge the spots. mapleleaf 12:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I did. But if you want me to, I will respect your decision. I mean, you are the deputy, aren't you? And I think I didn't fill in the nose! I'm having problems with my sig. Help! 21:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded! So... know what? I'm having problems with my sig. Help! 21:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to PI! This is a nice charart- except that neck spot going from the cheek to the neck doesn't look very natural. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 22:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and what do you mean? All cats have their patches in different locations. It's natural :) [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 23:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think its just the position of the cat. In any other position it would look fine. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So, will this get approved? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 00:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. CBA? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What does CBA mean? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 17:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval. mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 20:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Furzestar (Leader) ~ For Approval So, yeah. Here's Furzestar. He's supposed to have two jet black paws, but, you can't see the other one, due to the way the lineart's made. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 15:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think the black is too smeared. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix it then. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Look better? I personally like the black the way it is. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very cute. No comments here. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Mwahahaha! But there is a way to show the other jet black paw. Those lumps on his stomach are paws... but I'm guessing you want to avoid having something that looks like a black growth on his stomach. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lawliet (MCA) ~ For Approval Here's Lawliet. A former loner who refused to change his name, due to the fact it reminds him of his mother, who was killed by a loner that went crazy. I may re-do this and add some patchy fur, but, for now, this is him. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! No comments. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It's lovely! One thing, possibly smudge the back leg shading a tad more - it looks kinda...odd.... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again with Lawliet.....xD. Anyways, he is awsome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Rainey, shut up. You know about my obsession. It's not like it's much of a surprise. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Leopardclaw, which back leg? He has two... --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (Apprentice) Now a normal apprentice... Comments?LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! There's a couple of spots that look a little weird; there's a tiny one and a half-open one, and a couple rectangular ones. Might want to fix that. Also, maybe add a couple to her ears and face, since the warrior version has it. Then blur it. mapleleaf 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (MC) As a medicine cat. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very pretty. I noticed this one is a slightly different, lighter shade the the one above, but oh well. It seems she has a lot more spots than the apprentice version. Hm. Add a couple small ones to her face, and then blur everything. mapleleaf 20:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous! Maybe you should point one or two of the spots on her face in a different direction, just so they don't look like growths or sagging/dripping somethings. :) -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Pebblefrost (Q+Kits) Well, I haven't had a charart posted in a while, So here is Pebblefrost, Dark gray she cat with half white body and Deep blue eyes, Silverkit, Small Silver she-kit with blue eyes and white-silver nose, And of course, Featherkit, Silvery tabby with dark gray hind paws, ear tips, tail tip and stripes, and white front paw, muzzle and chest. So yea. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 05:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How did you find this blank? I want to use it! Anyways, It. Is. Cute! It looks awesome! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no comments. This. Is. Amazing. How did you move the kittens? mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) On Wildpath's dA account i just found the queen blank and used the tutorial for Windows 7 to move the kittens around. If anyone wants a certain amount of kits, or certain places for the kits, If Nightfern or Hollyfeather doesnt mind i could give you that blank. ;) and Thanks, Rainey and Nightfern. Feather200 edits! 18:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is amazing, Feather!!!!! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Silver ;) Feather200 edits! 19:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon NP! I totally love this! It's amazing! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 19:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The queen blank is part of our blanks as well. Very cute!!! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I do realize the queen is in the blanks, but like i could give people whatever amount of kits on the blank they want mabye.and thanks again. Feather200 edits! 23:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ............Wow. This is neat! I love it, Feather! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 01:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG Cloudy!!!! And thanks! Feather200 edits! 01:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ivybreeze ~ For Approval You have to admit......this looks horrible. Anyways, comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't! I love the tabby stripes! She is from a fanfiction of yours, right? xD. mapleleaf 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Love it! Maybe smugde the patches a bit more? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awwww! This is really cute, Rainey! All I have to say is blurr the shading a bit :D Feather200 edits! 19:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I was zoomed out before. Yes, smudge and blur them a bit. Too cute! mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 'Now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Silversong ~ For Approval Yeah, this is me in kitteh form. Um, I shaded, but it's not good. Her front right leg and hind right leg are darker because they are supposed to be shaded. Comments? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123]] 18:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It looks really nice. This is your second charart and your already kicking my ass. I can't believe you newbies. You know charart like there's no tomorrow. :D mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :P Thank you! But seriously, I've seen your Meadowkit, I don't think I can ever beat that! I'm not even good at torties! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 20:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oliver ~ For Approval Hm, this is the first charart I've put up in a while. I realized my laptop is the best place to do them (which really sucks... xD) so I'm starting again. Anyway... this is Oliver. He's a kittypet and he'll be featured in my newest story, Oliver, as StormClan's newest apprentice. I know I messed up the white chest and the paws could probably use some work. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC)